The Child
by coldqueen
Summary: On a particularly boring day, the four lovely ladies of LOST gather and decide to confide in each other. Shocking revelations, humorous confessions, and yes, a lot of romance! Lots of Shayid, with a touch of Chaire, not to mention Skate!
1. Girls' Day

"What do you mean, 'get out of your way'!"

"Shannon, we are busy. As much as I would love to talk with you, I am working," Sayid comforted her as he helped Hurley and Charlie lift one of the larger pieces of the fuselage to be transported to the meadow, where they were currently trying to build some type of structure. They'd been working on said structure for almost two weeks and Shannon was sick of being ignored.

"But…"

"Shannon."

Shannon wanted to ignore the stern tone in his voice, but knew from experience that there was no getting around it. "Fine. I'll find something to do."

Now that they'd gotten the fuselage upright, they had to move it a hundred feet into the jungle to the meadow. Before they could do that though, Sayid had something else to do.

"Shannon."

"What?"

Sayid leaned over and placed a hard kiss on her mouth. Just as every time before, the heat flared between them. Before it got too out of hand though, Charlie and Hurley started to cough, not because they were choking but to keep those two from getting out of hand. They had gotten into the little habit of doing that. "Be good."

"When aren't I good?" Shannon asked cheekily, remembering last night when she had decidedly been NOT good (in a purely good way).

Sayid only smiled as he returned to his task. Without him to occupy her time, Shannon was at loose ends. She started to return to her and Sayid's tent when she noticed that Sun, Kate, and Claire were sitting alone by a stand of trees down shore. On impulse she decided to join them. They were, after all, the only friends she felt she had on the damn island.

"Hey!" She called out to them when she got close. It was a bit of a test. If they didn't respond in kind, she'd make an excuse up and keep going. They might not be in the mood for company from her.

"Hey, back!" Claire called out enthusiastically.

"Are you bored too?" Kate asked. Shannon nodded and came to a stop next to him.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Talking about babies," Claire stated confidentially.

"Damn, look at the time. Gotta go…" Shannon turned and started to walk away but Claire caught her hand and pulled her down next to her.

"You're not going anywhere. I happen to know that you like children. Look how Adrian loves you." It was true. Adrian did love Shannon. From where she sat on her mother's lap she held out her arms to Shannon, who obligingly took her from the petite blonde.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to keep talking or are we just going to sit here in silence?"

Kate looked uncomfortable for a few moments, and Sun tried to explain. "We were discussing something…very sensitive."

"Don't want Jack to deliver your baby?" Shannon asked understandably.

"How did you know that?" Kate asked shocked.

"It's kinda obvious. Don't get me wrong though! I wouldn't want some dude I'd have to stare at for God knows how long looking at my cooter."

"Cooter?" Sun asked confused.

"Uh…that area. You know. THERE."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think I was that obvious about it."

"Not really. Only a woman would notice and since there aren't many women…"

"Still. I feel like I should explain."

Claire and Shannon glanced at each other for a few seconds before bursting out at the same time, "So explain."

"I don't know how."

Shannon laughed at Kate's face and reached over to pat her hand. "Go ahead and try. I love gossip."

"You're not going to tell anyone?"

"Nah, that would be mean."

"Okay…um…"

* * *

Mwuhaha! I am back! Fear me! Okay, for those who haven't read me before, this is the fourth story in a series entitled _Shannon_. It is most definitely necessary for you to read the first three stories before you read this. There will be a lot of references to things that have changed on the island during those stories.

To my old fans…I love you all and I hope you enjoy the show. This one is focusing on humor rather than action/adventure. But, still, I hope you enjoy.

FYI There will be no flashbacks in this story…sorry guys.


	2. Kate's Confession

"When we first got to the island, everyone was shook up and out of it, but even in that situation, me and Jack…clicked. He was that hero every girl looks for, the one who comes in and takes over and leaves you feeling…gooey."

"Did you just say gooey?" Shannon asked, struggling not to laugh in the face of Kate's big confession.

"Yeah."

Okay, she had to laugh and she wasn't the only one. Claire laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Kate asked incredulously. She certainly didn't find anything funny about the situation.

Shannon calmed herself enough to answer. "Gooey? Come on, surely there's a better word than that?"

"I thought gooey fit."

"Okay, let me ask you a question. Does Sawyer make you feel gooey?"

"No, he makes me feel…um…do I have to say it?"

"Yes!" They all shouted at her.

"He makes me feel safe."

"Safe? He's not supposed to make you feel safe," Claire stated.

"Oh, really? How does Charlie make you feel?" Kate asked, disbelieving.

"Wanted. There's always a look in his eyes, like he wants to jump me right there. British, man, British."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked. She'd only heard that the British have bad teeth (which Charlie didn't).

"He's…oh, I can't say it."

"Say it," they encouraged.

"He's a wild man! When we're alone, we can barely keep our hands off each other!" Claire burst out, her face as red as a tomato.

Shannon couldn't help but goad her a little. "I knew that was you two yelling last night! You woke me and Sayid up!"

"I doubt you two were asleep," Sun interjected quietly.

"And what does that mean?"

"Your exploits are just as famous, no, infamous around here, Shan," Kate said snidely.

"Oh, my god! You heard us? That is so mortifying!" Shannon screamed as she flopped herself backward and threw her hands over her face.

"Not as mortifying as what happened last week," Claire sighed. She cooed at Adrian from where she was now falling asleep in Sun's lap.

"What happened?"

"Walt walked in on me and Charlie about to…get busy?"

"Aw, that poor boy is scarred."

"Shannon, need I remind you that Boone almost walked in on you and Sayid a week ago?"

"But he didn't…and we weren't doing anything."

"Was that when he had you pinned against the tree and you were missing your shirt?" Kate asked. Shannon and Claire looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "What? This island is full of gossip and you're wrong. Boone did catch you guys."

"Eww."

"What is it with you and Boone anyways? You two are weird around each other."

Shannon studied Claire and Kate's faces, which were filled with eager curiosity. Sun merely looked intrigued. "You don't want to know."

"But…"

"You don't want to know." Shannon stressed the words so Claire would see that she was serious. "Back to the point though…Kate, finish your gooey story."

"Anyways, we clicked right? But I also clicked with Sawyer. He was big and bad and dangerous. He had this southern accent and this…erm…aura about him that was definitely…sexy!"

Shannon struggled not to gross out at the thought of Kate thinking these things about her brother. "Okay, so?"

"I was attracted to this cute, doctor, hero type and this bad ass, tough-as-nails, stuck on a vendetta, I wanna-fuck-you attitude type."

"No problem," said both Claire and Sun. Then, once again in sync, "Sawyer."

"I don't know. Jack is pretty hot," Shannon explained. "He's got that wounded, chip on his shoulder thing going on."

"But Sawyer! Whoo-ie! That man could light my fire. Again. And again…and again…"

"Claire! You're talking about the father of my child! Could we please maintain a little dignity? Besides, Sayid is hot."

"Kate! Leave Sayid out of this!" Shannon whispered loudly. They were going to have to be a little quieter; they were not alone on the beach. "He'll hear you!"

"He's all the way down the beach, no one can hear us!" She whispered back. "Okay, so obviously, I chose Sawyer. But, I still care for Jack. He's been through a lot, and he knows more about me than anyone else on the island. I feel like I always need to explain myself to him though. It's not a good thing."

"And with Sawyer you're allowed to be the bad girl?" Sun asked.

"Yep. Jack is so…good. It's impossible to be myself around him."

"I wouldn't want to be myself…I'd want to be naked."

"Shannon!"

"What!"

"Eww."

"Oh! You three. Get over it. It's completely natural to have feelings about the other people on the island."

Claire laughed. "It's not natural to admit it."

"So I'm supposed to keep my yearnings to myself?"

"Yes."

"Shut up Kate."

"No, you shut up."

"Don't be a child."

"No, don't you be…"

"Quiet down…"

Shannon and Kate turned to look at Claire, who, in turn, was looking at Sun, who, also in turn, was looking at Jin. Far down the beach he was struggling to explain to Hurley something about the raft. Sun looked unbearably sad as she studied him. Everyone knew of what had happened, but no one dared to ask her what she felt. Tension between Jin and Sun had only multiplied since it was revealed that she and Michael were in some sort of Psuedo-relationship.

Shannon, however, was never one for not speaking her mind. "Sun, what happened between you two?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Well, aren't you pregnant with another man's kid?"

Sun looked at Shannon startled. "I am not pregnant with Michael's child. I am pregnant with my husband's child."

* * *

OH! Didn't expect that did you? I love you all my wonderful fans. You write me such loving reviews. I feel so…pretty. 


	3. Sun's Troubles

Dudes, this chick Emily told me my story sucked…now I feel bad.

* * *

"But you and Michael…"

"We were together," Sun whispered through a searing blush, "but I did not know I was pregnant at that time."

"What about you and Michael?"

"I cannot be with him. I love my husband. Jin is my life."

"That's intense."

"Shannon, do you not feel that way for Sayid?"

"I've only know him like a few months!"

"But still…"

"Yeah. Sure. He's cool."

Claire laughed. "Cool? There's nothing cool about him…he's hot. Like red hot…"

"Are you hormonal or something?" Kate asked.

Claire turned a very nasty look on Kate. "Why do you say that?"

"You're acting…weird."

"In what way?"

"Horny."

"I'm not horny. The only time I ever get horny is when I'm preg-…oh, my god."

"Eww. Charlie knocked you up!"

"No…it's not possible…you don't think…oh, my god."

Shannon screamed. "You're PREG-umph!"

"Shannon, shut up!"

"Claire! You tackled me!"

"Shut up! Charlie's coming over here." Claire scrambled off Shannon and stifling their laughs, the girls looked at the trio of men walking over here.

"Hey, girls. We're heading into the jungle and we wanted to ask if you guys needed anything," Hurley explained as he, Charlie, and Michael walked up.

"Like what?" Shannon asked, confused as to what they would need guys to do that they couldn't.

"Oh, I don't know…manly things?" Hurley said as he flexed his arms and showed off.

The girls clapped appreciatively before shooing the guys away. As they walked away, Charlie now had the sleeping Adrian curled on his shoulder; Shannon asked a question that had been bothering her.

"What are they going to do?"

"Who?" Kate asked.

"The guys on the island. Let's be honest, guys outnumber the girls a lot, and people are pairing up. What's going to happen to the guys with no one?"

"They could turn to each other," Kate replied matter of factly.

"As in…"

"No. Not like that. I mean like company. They can keep each other company so they're not as likely to be isolated."

"I still think that they should…"

"Don't even suggest it."

"Why not Kate?"

"Because it might make certain people on the island uncomfortable."

"Like who?"

"I don't know…everyone?"

"Why would people be uncomfortable with homosexuality?"

"Some people have strong feelings on it, and I think most people would prefer to leave it alone."

"It's hard to though."

"Why?"

"Because of them."

"Them who?"

"The gay couple that is forever left out of the lime light of our show because the producers are saving them for a later story…wait, I mean Todd and Dan. Yeah, that's who I meant."

"Todd and Dan? Never met them."

"There's a good reason for that, Kate. They don't like to interact with the other people on the island. They're kind of nervous about it."

"Why?"

"Something happened in Australia. I think someone got in their faces about being gay or something. Personally, I don't care. They are who they are…as long as they don't go after my man."

"Your man?"

"Sayid?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I'm a little spacey."

"It happens when you're…"

"Don't say it Kate! You'll jinx me."

"Can you jinx someone who already been jinxed…many times by Charlie?"

"Why, Shannon, I'm ever not sure. We should ask him…Oh Charlie?"

"Shut up you two. I need to think. This is…unsettling."

"You're telling me. Sun? You okay?"

"I am…it's just…" Sun burst out crying. For seconds no one moved. They were shocked at this extreme display of emotion, for Sun was more often than not the calmest of the group.

"What's wrong?"

"He won't talk to me, he won't even look at me. That's why I turned to Michael! He talked to me, he SAW me. Jin won't do that. He can't."

"Why not?"

"He thinks I don't know! I know what my father does. I know what Jin did. But he won't talk to me! He won't trust me with him. I just…I can't." Sun looked so sad that Shannon couldn't help but hug her. Looking at the other two there, she knew that they also had no idea what Sun was talking about, but that whatever it was wasn't good for her and the baby.

"Calm down, it's alright. We'll…we'll tie Jin up and make him talk to you."

Sun laughed and hugged Shannon back. She was finally beginning to calm down. "That's alright."

"No, seriously. You have to tell him about the baby anyways. You are intending on telling him about the baby?"

Sun smiled. "Not really. I don't know how he will take it."

"Does he know about you and Michael?"

"I think so. He knows that Michael…comforted me after we had our last fight."

"But you're telling him, right?" Claire asked.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not?"

"I fear what he will do to me."

"We won't let him hurt you," Kate swore vehemently.

"I know that, but he has threatened to kill Michael. And he's done it before."

* * *

I always said that Jin was a murderer. Look! You don't listen to me and see what happens? 


	4. Gilligan's Island

"Jin's killed before?" Shannon leaned away from Sun so she could get a good look at her face.

"No, but he's threatened to harm Michael before."

Kate reached over to put a reassuring hand on Sun's shoulder before asking the really tough question. "Are you really afraid of Jin?"

"What do you mean?"

Claire stepped up and elaborated. "Do you think he's going to hurt you, like seriously?"

"No, Jin would never do that. It's not in him to hurt me. Not physically. But mentally, he hurts me. He breaks my heart."

"Then don't tell him," Shannon stated.

"Shannon, do you really think it's right to not tell him he's going to have a child?" Kate scolded.

"Well, if she wants time that's cool. She should have about seven months before he finds out."

"Huh?"

"Well, when the baby comes out I think it will be noticeably not…how do you say it…black?"

"So you think I should wait?"

"What I think and what you're going to do are two different things Sun. Do what you think you should do, not what others tell you to do. If I always did what others wanted me to, I'd be married to A Rockefeller and having a passel of kids by now. I'd also be addicted to antidepressants and plastic surgery, so I knew I'd made the right choice."

"Rockefeller?"

"You guys know me and Boone are rich right?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

"What good is it going to do you here?"

Claire shrugged. "When we get off the island?"

"What makes you think we're getting off the island?"

"What makes you think we're not?"

"The fact that Hurley is walking around singing the Gilligan's Island theme song isn't helping, but there's also the fact that everyone is dying off."

"Who's died?" Sun asked.

"Scott…or was it Steve. Oh! And that chick that no one remembers."

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

"Sure."

"We all got the Gilligan's Island theme in our heads now don't we?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know what song you are referring to," Sun replied while Kate and Claire merely nodded.

"Then we should teach it to you. How does it go guys?"

As one, Kate, Claire, and Shannon began to sing. Not loudly though, they didn't want to attract any undue attention. "_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a fateful trip, that started from this tropic port, aboard this tiny ship._

_The mate was a mighty sailing man, the skipper brave and sure. Five passengers set sail that day, for a three hour tour, a three hour tour._

_The weather started getting rough, the tiny ship was tossed, if not for the courage of the fearless crew, the minnow would be lost, the minnow would be lost._

_The ship set ground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle,  
With Gilligan,  
The Skipper too,  
The millionaire and his wife,  
The movie star,  
And The professor and Marianne,  
Here on Gilligan's Isle_!"

"Now the ending theme!"

"Shannon, I don't know that part."

"Claire do you?"

"Yep…

Together, "_So this is the tale of the castaways, they're here for a long, long time.  
They'll have to make the best of things, it's an uphill climb._

_The first mate and the Skipper too, will do their very best, to make the others comfortable, in the tropic island nest._

_No phone, no lights no motorcars, not a single luxury. Like Robinson Crusoe, as primitive as can be._

_So join us here each week my friends, you're sure to get a smile, from seven stranded castaways, here on "Gilligan's Isle._

The girls began to laugh hysterically at themselves as a very confused Sun watched. When they finally calmed down enough to breathe, Sun asked a very relevant question.

"Who were those people?"

"Well, the skipper was…Gilligan was…you know what? Let's compare!" Shannon exclaimed and began to think. "Umm, the skipper would definitely be Locke."

"Oh! And Gilligan would be Boone cause Boone follows Locke everywhere like a puppy and is very clumsy!"

"Nah, that doesn't fit," Kate denied, "I think Gilligan would be Hurley. You know, funny and somewhat surprising?"

"Yeah, I can see that. I'm guessing, grudgingly might I add, that Boone and me would be the millionaire and his wife, except it would be the millionaire and his sister."

"Not necessarily. The millionaire and his wife could totally be Sun and Jin…oops…"Claire covered her mouth as if she'd uttered something very wrong.

"Moving on…The movie star would be...me!"

"Why you Kate?"

"I'm gorgeous."

"Don't mean nothing."

"Calm down you two. I think Kate would be Marianne."

"I guess that makes you Ginger, Claire?"

"If the shoe fits…"

"So who would be the professor?"

"Jack," Shannon and Claire agreed.

"But that means me and him are together on the show!" Kate exclaimed.

"Not necessarily! It was never really said whether he liked Ginger or Marianne better…oh! That means Jack and Claire get together!"

"Eww!"

"You're telling me!"

"No, but back to the point. Gilligan's Island rocked."

"Totally."

"I think I would have enjoyed this show," Sun said matter-of-factly.

"I think you would have. It was funny, and we all know, we're funny."

"Kate, are you saying that you admit you're funny looking?"

"Claire, the only one funny looking here is you."

"Sun, why do you think they fight so much?" Shannon whispered conspiratorially.

"I don't know."

"Well I do. They both want the professor and can't decide who gets him."

"The professor?"

"Jack."

"Oh…I can see that."

"I bet you can."

"What are you two talking about?"

"None-ya!"

"None-ya?"

"None ya business."

"Did you just get smart with me?"

"Why, Kate, would I do that?"

"Yes…so HAH!" Kate tackled Shannon, but over calculated. They went sailing backward…straight into the water.

"Kate! GET OFF OF ME! AH!" Shannon may have been screaming at Kate but she was also laughing by the time they got out of the water.

"Are you two done?"

"Claire, don't make me drag you in too."

"Do it!" Claire squealed as Kate began to run after her. So caught up in melee, none of them noticed the petite redhead studying them. Well, no one but Shannon.

"Why is she staring at me?"

"She's jealous," Sun replied.

"Of me? Why?"

"She is Boone's…how do you say…girlfriend?"

"Boone has a girlfriend? Here?"

"Yes. She knows who you are to him and is jealous of the attention he gives you."

"But he barely pays attention to me anymore!"

"Not true. When you are busy you do not notice that he is watching you. She does."

"That's creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, cause now I have to go find him and kick his ass."

Claire and Kate stopped playing enough to pay attention to Shannon and Sun. "Kick whose ass?"

"Kate, my dear, Boone's."

"Again?"

"I have a good reason now."

"What reason?"

"His girlfriend is jealous so he should pay attention to her. That's why I'm beating him."

"But she's jealous of everyone."

"How would you know?"

"Because just a few weeks ago she fancied herself in love with Charlie. Made a big thing about how I was stealing him away…"

"And then she had a thing for Sawyer, she called me a bitch. Oh, before that it was Jack, and she bad talked me all over the camp. I wanted to kick her ass."

Shannon thought for a minute. "Okay, so the way this is going, you're telling me I'm going to be bad mouthed all over the island by her just because she ahs a crush on Boone?"

"Maybe Sayid too."

"Not my Sayid. This must stop."

"What are you going to do?"

"Claire darling…I'm going to get her…I'm going to get her good."

* * *

Ooh, next up we have plans, pranks, and a little action between Sawyer and Boone. It's time for the boys to experience the bonding thing. 


	5. Boone's Problem

"Have you seen your Shannon?"

Boone looked up from the rope braiding he'd been doing and studied Sawyer. "Why do you want to know?"

Sawyer smiled evilly and decided that it would be best for all involved that Boone know the maternity connection between Shannon and him. "She's my sister, I have a right to know where she's at."

Boone wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood. "What are you talking about?"

"Shannon and me got the same mama. Didn't she tell you?"

"You're lying."

"Nope. Go ahead, next time you see her, ask. I'd of thought she's have told you by now…but I guess you're not that important to her anymore. I know for a fact that she told Sayid weeks ago."

"I don't believe you. Shannon would have told me!"

"Maybe she was preoccupied with lover boy…"

"Leave him alone, Sawyer," Sayid threatened as he, Charlie, and Hurley walked past the two squabbling men. Hurley and Sayid were carrying a part of the fuselage, while Charlie hung back with Adrian.

"Yeah, the boy can't help it that his sister is hot for our buddy here."

"Charlie…" Sayid said in an undertone.

"I've been thinking we should tell her that big is the next great thing. You think she'd go for me?" Hurley joked.

"No man! What are you thinking? Brits are the next big thing! Shannon should go for me!"

"Leave it alone," Sayid warned.

Sawyer decided that bothering Sayid would be more fun than bothering the staid Boone. "Really, cause I thought doctors were in considering how she was checking out Jack."

"Jack? No!" Hurley and Charlie said in mock anger. Sayid ignored them all and studied Boone.

"Are you alright?" He asked Boone quietly.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"About Shannon and Sawyer? Are they brother and sister?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Apparently, they share their mother. Shannon has been trying to come up with the right way to tell you. She…couldn't find the words."

"How hard is it to say, 'hey! I don't need you anymore because I have a real brother!'?"

"Sawyer may be her 'real' brother, but she barely knows him. You have been her brother for longer, and she cares more for you than him. You will always be her brother. Sawyer does not change that." Sayid turned to the others, who had until that moment continued to joke about whom Shannon would hit on next. "Let's go. Michael is waiting for this."

Hurley, Sayid, and Charlie marched off, leaving Boone and Sawyer to hash out their problems. "So, you're Shannon's brother."

"Yep."

"So what?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah, she's been my sister way longer."

"I guess I have to start protecting her and shit now."

"Not really. That's Sayid's job now."

"Right," Sawyer tittered, "I wish him good luck with that."

"She is a hand full."

"You have no idea. One time, when we were teenagers, she decided that she would run away, but she had no money. So…"

* * *

Far away, on the beach, blissfully unaware of her two brothers bonding moments, Shannon was plotting.

"I don't want to hurt her Claire, I just want her to back off."

"I think throwing her off a cliff was a good idea, Shan!"

"Not if we want to get away with it!"

"What is so bad about this girl?" Sun asked.

Shannon thought for a moment then explained. "Have you ever had an interloper in your marriage? Someone who interferes to the point of trying to break you up?" Sun thought of her father and nodded. "That's who she is. She interferes in all our relationships and drives us crazy."

Kate nodded. "Just last week I caught her pressing up on Sawyer. I wanted to claw her eyes out."

"That would have been awesome," Claire giggled.

Shannon suddenly let out a gasp. "I have the perfect idea. Remember the boar who wouldn't leave Sawyer alone?"

Kate cracked up. "Yeah, it's still bothering him. It chases him through the forest and pees all over his stuff. Leaves mine alone thank god."

"Yeah, funny right? Well, how about this! We grab some of Sawyer's things and throw them in with her stuff tonight!"

Kate caught on. "So the boar will go through her stuff and do to her what it does to Sawyer!"

"Right! But who should do it? If me or Claire or Kate are seen there she'll know it was us."

The three girls as mentioned turned to look at the one girl not. "What?"

"Sun, will you do us a big favor?"

"Oh, no. I cannot do that. That is…bad."

"It's justice! Don't you want justice?"

"Justice?"

"For us! And a warning. To tell her to stay away."

"I don't like people messing with my man."

"Shannon! You're so possessive!"

"Claire! Like you aren't?"

"I'm not."

"You almost snatched her hair out of her head when you caught her hitting on Charlie."

"Accident."

"Accident my as-…"

* * *

Had to cut it off there guys. See how their plan unfolds in the next (and final) chapter of "The Child"! Oh, by the way, we will find out if Claire is prego or not…you might be surprised…or not. 


	6. Betsy's Comeuppance

"Do you think he'll want to know why we want his shirt?"

"Shan, it will be fine. I have carte blanche with his stuff. I'll tell him…I'm cold or something," Kate assured Shannon as they left Claire and Sun behind. They were walking towards the caves, where Kate and Sawyer had moved after they "got together". She hadn't wanted to leave the caves and he was pussy whipped. So, he moved to the caves.

When Kate and Shannon reached the caves, neither expected the surprise that waited. Shannon was the first to ask the pertinent question. "Is that Boone?"

Of course, Kate upstaged her with an even better question, "Are they drunk?"

"HEY SHAN!" Boone took that moment to scream.

Sawyer levied himself up from where he'd fallen backward over a fallen log. "Hey little sis!"

"Sis?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Kate! Sawyer's my brother. Awesome right?"

"You didn't think I might should know this?"

"Nah."

Kate gave Shannon a stern look. "I think you could of told me."

"Why?"

"I told you things…about me and him. You're his sister. You shouldn't know those…sexual things."

"I just like _really_ met him. I don't think of him as my brother."

"Hey!" Sawyer shouted in a wounded voice, too loud though because he startled Boone who fell off the log, then laughing he fell too.

"Idiot," Kate said affectionately as she grabbed one of the shirts he'd left out.

"Where are you goin' with that?" Sawyer asked as he eyed the shirt Kate held.

"I'm cold."

"Awww…is my ickle baby kins cold? Why don't you come sit on papa's lap and let him warm you up?"

Shannon wrinkled her nose. "Ewww. You're right, I don't need to hear that."

The two girls left the boys there (though they did confiscate what little alcohol they had left), and hurried back to Sun and Claire. They didn't speak much on the way there, preferring instead to shoot little glances at each other. Finally, the tension became too much and Shannon turned to Kate.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on!"

"Alright. When we first got to the island…I was a little jealous. I thought Sawyer…liked you, and now you're his sister, and it's all creepy."

"You think that's bad? HE hit on me, and I knew he was my brother when he did it! It was bad enough from Boone, who's only my stepbrother, but from my actual brother!"

"Wait, Boone and you…"

"Eww, don't go there. Look there's Sun and Claire."

"Hey guys! Did you get the shirt?" Claire asked, smiling broadly.

"Yeah…why are you so damn happy?" Shannon asked.

"I started!"

"Started what?"

"My period! I'm not pregnant! Thank god!"

"And you're happy because?"

"Well, me and Charlie just got together. I want us to have some time together."

"You just didn't want to get fat again."

"Shut up Shannon."

"You shut up Claire."

"No, yo-…"

"Both of you shut up. She's doing it."

Shannon and Claire turned to Kate, who was watching as Sun walked over to the shelters left on the beach. Pretending to be nonchalant, she threw the shirt in her hand into one and kept on walking. The object of their vengeance was no where to be seen.

"Hey, where is uber bitch anyways?"

"Over there, talking to Sayid," Kate said smugly.

"Excuse me? No, she didn't," Shannon seethed as she set out over the beach to where Sayid had been cornered by the she-cat. Behind her, Kate and Claire were having a very hard time stifling their laughter.

Sayid was carefully trying to excavate himself from the redhead's claws when a smiling Shannon came up. "Sayid? There you are. I've been looking for you." Shannon wrapped her arms around Sayid's neck a planted a deep kiss on his lips. "I need your help."

"I'd love to. I'm sorry, um…"

"Betsy," the redhead stressed, obviously upset that Sayid had forgotten her name.

"I am sorry Betsy but I must help my…"

"Girlfriend," Shannon stressed right back.

"Yes. So…" Sayid wrapped his arm around Shannon's waist and pulled her away before she and "Betsy" got into a fight. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Shannon smiled…then punched Sayid hard enough in the arm to make him cringe.

"What was that for, might I ask?"

"You hesitated!"

"Huh?"

"You hesitated to call me girlfriend! I cannot believe you (another punch to his arm) would even think of flirting (punch) with that sleazy, little slut! (punch) I am so not talking to you (extra hard punch)."

Shannon turned to storm off but Sayid's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She still refused to look at him, preferring to cross her arms and scowl at everyone but him. She wasn't really mad, all that hitting had put out the fire of rage, she was now merely annoyed, but there was no reason to tell him this.

"I am sorry. I think…feel…that labels only belittle what we have. I do not want to limit us in that way. I love you. We do not need to name that love."

Shannon turned and pursed her lips for a kiss. Sayid obliged and caused her to smile. "That's a good line. How many times you used it?"

"Several. But I mean it with you."

"Aww. You're such a girl."

* * *

Later that night, frantic screaming rudely awakened the entire beach from the direction of Betsy's shelter. She was said to be seen running into the water in polka dot underwear. Shannon, however, wasn't awake to see it. Well, she was awake. But she and Sayid were…busy.

For their part, Sun, Kate, and Claire took immense pleasure in the sight of the petite redhead being humiliated and happily regaled Shannon with details the next day. However, it is also fun to note that an extremely hung over Boone was seen running into the water after her, and just so you know, he was only wearing white boxers, and contrary to what he says, the water was not _that_ cold.

* * *

That was great right? Now I have to think of a new story, probably coming soon. Anyone got any ideas? 


End file.
